The High-Resolution Electron Microscopy Facility (HREMF) was established in 1997 to provide a resource to investigators at the University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center for High-Resolution imaging of cells, tissues, and nanoscale particles that may be used as drug carriers or imaging agents. The goals of the facility are to provide a shared scanning electron microscopy and transmission electron microscopy resource for members of the M. D. Anderson Cancer Center. The facility occupies 388 sq ft in the R.E. "Bob" Smith Research Building on the South Campus. A Director, a full-time Research Investigator, and a quarter-time Research Investigator staff the HREMF. The facility houses two electron microscopes: a Joel JEM1010 transmission electron microscope (TEM) and a Joel JEM5900 scanning electron microscope (SEM). Both of the microscopes are equipped with digital cameras that allow users to review their samples on computer monitors. The addition of digital imaging capability has significantly improved the efficiency of the facility and has rendered darkroom processing obsolete. Additional equipment needed to prepare samples for TEM and SEM, such as an ultramicrotome and ultrastainer, are also maintained within the facility. The facility's SEM is equipped with an electron backscatter detector and is the only microscope of its kind available on the M.D. Anderson campus. Similarly, the TEM is the only such microscope that is dedicated solely for research application. The institution acknowledges the value of the HREMF to the M.D. Anderson community by ensuring that the computers are equipped with the most current software and by contributing to the service contracts on the microscopes. The HREMF offers a number of services to our clients including: (a) consultation and assistance in constructing appropriate experimental designs for SEM and TEM, (b) processing of samples for SEM and TEM, (c) assistance with screening of samples, (d) assistance with data interpretation, (e) recommendations for future experiments, and (f) encouraging collaborations. During the previous funding period, HREMF services were used by 82 investigators from 11 of the CCSG programs, which represents a 55% increase over the previous 5-year period. The number of samples processed by the HREMF has increased three-fold since the facility was established in 1997. Peer-reviewed investigators are given priority for services and 74% had peer-reviewed funding and accounted for 52% of utilization. Future plans are focused on adapting new techniques to characterize bioengineered material and nanoparticles.